The New Kid
by Zhoaer
Summary: Skye Calibur moves from East Park to South Park discovering how a messed up town it is. Rated K but might move up later on.
1. Prologue

Why? Why are we moving? Why did dad's new job require us to move to a new town? I like it here, I have friends here and I have… nothing over there. I don't wanna start over and make new friends.

This kept going through my mind while we were packing up and driving to our new home. My parents told me I'd be happier living in a small town then a big bustling one. Yeah sure East Park Elementary was mostly bad kids who'd bully me and others who didn't act like real "City folk" but we didn't care, we had each other to look over each other and who says it's different at… what was it? South Park? I didn't want to do this but of course I had no choice in the matter.

We've been cooped up in our car for like two hours now and the only thing that's keeping entertained is my 3DS, which is almost dead by the way. I did feel a little better after my mom telling me we'd be there in fifteen minutes, I think my 3DS has enough li…. never mind! After my 3DS died, those fifteen minutes took forever to pass by until we finally got to the outskirts of town. My dad drove through downtown first, wanting to get a feel of how the town was like. Then we reached the residential area, where all of the houses were. They all looked the same except for the color on the outside. It took my dad five minutes to find our house because of that. Our new house was red on the outside which is my favorite color so I didn't feel quite as upset. Dad drove into the driveway and turned to car off. I stuffed my 3DS into my coat pocket and hopped out of the car to help carry things inside. The living room was decent as well as the kitchen, but I was most concerned about MY room. My mom guided me there and my mood dropped again, the walls were a boring gray-ish white color, Mom told me I could ask dad to paint it another color. After getting everything inside I wanted to nap in my bed but mom took me down to the school and got me registered there, I didn't have to stay since the day was almost over.

* * *

><p>*Knock Knock*<p>

"Come in!" I was lying on my bed trying to rest a little more until I let my mom in my room.

"Skye sweetie, what do you think of town?"

"It's okay… I guess" I turned over to my side so I could look at her. Mom is one of the most beautiful women I've seen. I know it's embarrassing to think that when I'm only ten years old.

"Dear why don't you go outside and make some friends?"

I was waiting for that. I'm not good at making friends, mainly because I'm always shy and I don't talk much. I don't feel like getting up and endure the harshness of winter outside but I know mom would push me into doing it anyway.

"There's a park a few blocks down the street, I'm sure you can find some new friends there."

And with that, she left not giving me a chance to reply might as well get going. I slip on my dark-red coat and black boats and head outside… wait, which direction is the park? Meh, I'll just wing it. I went left and after a few minutes of walking I saw someone around my age building a snowman until he spots me.

"Hey there!" I just stand there, not wanting to talk but I know mom would yell at me for not making any friends. "Y-You okay there?" this boy stands up and walks towards me. I finally manage to utter a hello.

"H-Hi, yeah I'm fine" Okay it was more than a simple 'Hello' shut up.

"Are you the new kid that just moved down the street?"

"Yeah, m-my name's Skye"

"Mine's Butters!" I pray to god that's just a nickname and not real name. Who names there kid Butters? Then again back at East Park there was a kid named Juanpeno Sanchez. I'm not kidding that's his name.

"Hey do you wanna help me finish my snowman?"

"Sure" This kid seems pretty nice. I guess I was wrong about thinking everyone's the same from East Park.

Butters only needed to put the head on, so we rolled up a small snowball and plopped it on the body. Butters dug out a small baggie with a carrot and some buttons in it. He let me put those on the snowman while he went to look for sticks we could as arms. Can't have snowmen without arms can you?

"Well gee whiz Skye. It's getting pretty late. You should head home."

I didn't even notice what time it is. I guess building snowmen makes time go by faster. I had fun with Butters. This is something I couldn't do back in East Park with all the gangsters that hangout.

"I guess it is. See you at school tomorrow?"

"I-I can't go back to school on the count that I set the gym on fire."

I walk back home wondering what's for din… wait, what?

* * *

><p>As I walk through the front door I was greeted with the smell of Hamburgers and Mac &amp; Cheese, I guess mom's too tired to make anything else today.<p>

"Hey champ" My dad spent the entire day getting to know his new job here. My dad's a very nice person. I never see him be angry or rude and he's strong too. I feel safe when he's around although he has been overprotecting me, worried I might die or something.

"Hey sweetie. Did you make any new friends?" I hate how pushy my mom can be but I know how worried she is about me. Huh, I've never noticed how protective my parents are until now… I wonder.

"Skye, your mom asked you a question."

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah I met someone called Butters."

"Interesting name, what's he like?" I was gonna answer but my stomach started growling like a lion. Mom took that as a clue to tell me and dad dinner's ready. Mom's a great cook even if it's just Hamburgers and Mac & Cheese.

After I finished and put my plate in the sink I went upstairs to my room and played on my Xbox. Shoot I forgot to ask Butters if he had an Xbox Live account. I played for like an hour then mom came in and told me it was bed time. I turned my Xbox off and took out a pair black pajamas with yellow outlines of stars on them and slipped them on then crawling into bed with mom tucking me in and wishing me "Good Night"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the rewritten version of the story, I took the original down. Please send reviews. ~Zhoaer<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**NEXT Chapter: Next week I hope.**

It's the next morning and I'm nervous as hell, thinking of my first day of school is tearing me apart. I know no one there expect Butters but he can't attend for setting the school's gym on fire. The buzzing noise from my alarm clock wakes me up. I walk to the bathroom and then to the kitchen, Mom just made me a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I consume the cereal and milk and went back to my room to change and relax before school starts. I spend a few minutes texting my friends back at East Park until I hear a call from my mom letting me know it's time to go. So I slipped on my coat and shoes and went downstairs to grab my book bag which mom already stuffed my supplies that I had from East Park and told me the direction to the bus stop and kisses me on my forehead.

* * *

><p>As I open the front door I was greeted with a harsh cold wind. I examine my surrounds a little more like how the snow is about as high as my feet; the snow wasn't this bad back at East Park. I regain myself from my thoughts as I see the bus stop ahead as well as four boys around my age. I don't want to meet them but they might be like Butters except the fat one. He has one hand in his coat pocket with a look on his face as the other three stare at him in confusion. The one in the blue hat steps away from him.<p>

"Are you okay Cartman?" The boy in the green hat and orange coat asked.

"Yeah I'm good. How are you Kyle?" If there's anything I learned from East Park is to how to know when someone is lying. The one in the orange parka spotted me and I immediately ducked for cover. I'm not sure if I'm safe or not hoping I can just sneak on the bus behind them until the kid who spotted me walked over here and stared at me.

"Hey you okay man?" I understood him perfectly even though his mouth is covered by his hood.

"Y-Yeah" He could tell I was nervous and the fact that I'm the new kid who's gonna get bullied.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you give me a reason too." He was trying to sound reassuring but that last part didn't really help much. He offered his hand as a sign of that I can believe him. I grab it and get back up on my feet.

"None of us are going to hurt you."

"W-What about the fat one? He has a mean looking face."

"Cartman? Just try to stay out of his way. My name's Kenny by the way."

"Mine's Skye"

After that the bus has arrived, Kenny and I run towards it. I wasn't sure where I should sit, everyone was looking at me except for one who's too busy drinking something out of a thermos. I was just about to decide to sit up front until I saw Butters sitting by himself. I walk over and sit beside him.

"Hey Butters."

"Oh heya Skye!"

"I thought you were suspended"

"It got lifted."

Thank god it did, I would've been a nervous wreck the entire bus ride. Apparently this is the last stop because we had already arrived at the school. I guess I was too lost in my thoughts to notice the trip.

* * *

><p>Butters helped me find the classroom that I'm… We're in. Kenny's in the class too so is Cartman and the other two boys from earlier. Butters told me I shouldn't expect much from Mr. Garrison, our teacher. He says he never teaches anything useful, just random garbage. Butters also told me Garrison was gay and had a sex change operation…twice.<p>

"Alright everyone take your seats we have a new student with us today."

"Ah great ANOTHER one?! Douchebag just moved here! We don't need another one!"

"Eric shut the hell up and stop calling him that! Anyway introduce yourself Skye. Actually just take a seat be Tweek in the back row over" Mr. Garrison reminds me of my teacher back East Park. Anyway I find my seat… I assume this jittery blonde is Tweek.

Mr. Garrison starts teaching us how Lindsey Lohan is being stupid about this case over a game or something, I can't really focus, this kid gets distracting me with his twitching. I look over at him and he notices me. He lets out a quite yelp, which I thought didn't seem possible and turns back facing the blackboard. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around see a boy in a blue chullo hat with a yellow puff ball on top. This kid's face isn't showing an emotion at all. It scares me.

"Don't make him so nervous or he'll have a spaz attack" He whispered to me. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. His voice is monotone, lacking any emotion.

The bell rings, signaling for lunch. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a carton of chocolate milk. I look for a table to sit at until…

"HEY! New Kid! Over here!"

I turn and I see a brown haired kid flailing his arms around like an idiot. Everyone at the table was pinching their noses in embarrassment except for Tweek and that monotone kid. What was his name? Eh I'll just call him Monty, since his voice lacks emotion. Despite this kid being an idiot I walk over and what do you know? The only open seat is by Monty.

"HEY THERE!"

"Clyde calm down! Your giving Tweek a spaz attack!" said Monty.

"GAH!" Tweek yelled

"Sorry Craig… sorry Tweek. OH! New kid! My name's Clyde!"

"I'm –ack- Tweek!"

"And I'm Craig" His name's Craig? I liked Monty better.

"H-Hi I'm Skye"

"Where are you from Skye?" Clyde asked as he calmed down.

"E-East Park"

The entire lunch period went off with me introducing myself to others. I met the two other boys from this morning. Stan seems okay and Kyle, I like him he isn't that bad unless he's fighting with Cartman who I regret introducing myself too. The bell rang again and we went back to the classroom, then recess where Me, Craig, Tweek and Clyde hung out with each other and finally the day ends.

* * *

><p>"So Skye you wanna hang out with us?" Craig asks as the four of us walk out the school's front doors.<p>

"Yeah sure, just let me call my house first."

"Okay" Craig says as he walks over to a pile of snow. The phone rings for about a minute but I didn't get an answer.

"No one picked up"

"That's cool. You can just… OW!" Craig threw a snowball at Clyde, which made me and Tweek burst out laughing.

"What the fuck Craig?" Craig just flipped him off.

"Asshole… anyway you can just walk to house and tell your parents your hanging out at Craig's place."

"I live on the same street as you, just look for gray house"

"Okay"

We had split a part with Craig, Tweek and Clyde heading towards Craig's house as I head to mine. I reach my house to find my mom and I tell her I'm hanging out at a friend's place. She seemed happy to know I made friends already. I leave my book bag by the front door and I head towards Craig's house.

As I walk there I noticed a little girl crying. I hate it when someone cries. I walk over to the little girl and I ask…

"What's wrong?"

*Sniff* "Some b-bullies took my d-d-dolly from me and t-t-tossed her up in that tree."

I feel bad for her. She looked dirty and covered in bruises. Now that I think about it, Kenny did tell me he has a sister during class when Mr. Garrison was telling Cartman to go to the principal's office.

"Don't worry I'll get her."

"Y-You will?"

"Sure!" I look at her with a comforting face and she looks like she's feeling a little better. I turn and I started climbing up the tree until I reach the branch where dolly is. I move slowly across the branch till I can grab dolly but the moment I do…

SNAP!

The branch breaks and I fall hitting the ground hard and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to PoorGirlKaren on Twitter and Floyd1Martinez &amp; Datgirl45 here for they're reviews! Thanks!<strong>

**And yes I; referencing some real life crap and Season 18 of the show =P **


	3. Chapter 2

"Shit, what happened?"

"I don't know, all I heard he fell out of a tree."

"Why was he in a tree?! He was supposed to…"

"Calm down, you're not helping."

"GAH!"

"You're not helping ether."

"OH JESUS!"

"Ugh…"

"Shh! I think he's waking up!"

"No shit Sherlock we have ears."

"Ugh… what…what happened?"

"Skye your awake!"

"Stop staying the obvious Clyde."

"Clyde? Craig? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Yeah you fell out of a tree."

"I did?"

"Yeah"

"Boys let him rest!" Was that… dad?

"Ah good… He's awake"

"How is he doctor?" Mom?

"He'll be fine Mrs. Caliber. He just needs rest. He'll feel some pain in his head for a while but he's ready to go home any time."

"Thank you doctor. Alright boys we're going to drop you off at your houses."

"Okay ma'am."

"Oh Jesus!"

"Tweek cool your tits! He's fine!"

"I HAVE TITS?!"

…

…

…

* * *

><p>I wake up in my room. I still can't remember what happened yesterday. Only thing I can remember was that I was supposed to meet my friends at Craig's house but I didn't make it.<p>

"AH!"

There was a sharp pain in my head when I sat up. I lay a hand on my forehead but there's something there. Not sure what it is.

"Is everything okay dear?" I guess mom must've heard me scream.

"What- AH! Happened?"

"You had an accident sweetie. Your head is still recovering from it."

"Oh… Nng." The came back after I jumped off my bed. God it hurts, what did I do?

"Take it easy Skye. The doctor said you need to relax and not running around."

And that's exactly what I did, Just spent the rest of the day laying in my bed, chatting with Juanapeno on Facebook, eating dinner, taking a bath and doing my homework until I decided to call it quits for the night and went to bed early.

I hope I feel better tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took longer then I hopped. I lost all motivation for this chapter. That's why it's so short. Anyways I promise the next chapter will be longer.<strong>


End file.
